supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 Annual Towering Treetop Open at Sonoma - Singles
Main article: 2016 Annual Towering Treetop Open at Sonoma This is the first edition of the tournament. This tournament will see an all-Pokemon semifinal and final. Arcanine won the title, defeating Vaporeon in the final after the Romanian was forced to withdraw with an injury. Many considered having a Raikou withdrawal to follow the show policy with Thailand due to King Bhumibol's death. Seeds Arcanine (Champion) Hines Ward (Quarterfinals) Amaura (Second round) Zapdos (Semifinals) Lance Bass (Second round) Joey Fatone (Quarterfinals) Apolo Anton Ohno (First round) Donny Osmond (Second round) Draw Finals 'Arcanine |RD1-score1-1='6 |RD1-score1-2='7 |RD1-score1-3= |RD1-seed2= |RD1-team2= Heracross |RD1-score2-1=4 |RD1-score2-2=5 |RD1-score2-3= |RD1-seed3=4 |RD1-team3= Zapdos |RD1-score3-1=4 |RD1-score3-2=2 |RD1-score3-3= |RD1-seed4= |RD1-team4= 'Vaporeon |RD1-score4-1='6 |RD1-score4-2='6 |RD1-score4-3= |RD2-seed1=1 |RD2-team1= 'Arcanine |RD2-team2= Vaporeon |RD2-score2-1=w/o |}} Top Half 'Arcanine | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02=WC | RD1-team02= C Matthews | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Lugia | RD1-score03-1='7 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= J Hawksworth | RD1-score04-1=5 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=4 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= RC Enerson | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3=5 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Haxorus | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3='7 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= E Smith | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=5 | RD1-score07-3=3 | RD1-seed08=6 | RD1-team08= 'J Fatone | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2='7 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=7 | RD1-team09= AA Ohno | RD1-score09-1=4 | RD1-score09-2=4 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10=WC | RD1-team10= 'P Driscal | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Landorus | RD1-score11-1='7 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= A Sabato Jr. | RD1-score12-1=5 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Heracross | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Mario | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=4 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Eevee | RD1-score15-1=4 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16= 'Amaura | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'Arcanine | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Lugia | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Haxorus | RD2-score03-1=0 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=6 | RD2-team04= 'J Fatone | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=WC | RD2-team05= 'P Driscal | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Landorus | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3=4 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'Heracross | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2=5 | RD2-score07-3='6 | RD2-seed08=3 | RD2-team08= Amaura | RD2-score08-1=4 | RD2-score08-2='7 | RD2-score08-3=4 | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'Arcanine | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=6 | RD3-team02= J Fatone | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2=3 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=WC | RD3-team03= P Driscal | RD3-score03-1=1 | RD3-score03-2=1 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'Heracross | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'Arcanine | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= Heracross | RD4-score02-1=4 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3= |}} Bottom Half 'Zapdos | RD1-score01-1=5 | RD1-score01-2='7 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Rowlet | RD1-score02-1='7 | RD1-score02-2=5 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= L Birkhead | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2=5 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'M Aln | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='7 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Raikou | RD1-score05-1=0 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'D Lachey | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= N Lachey | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score07-3=3 | RD1-seed08=8 | RD1-team08= 'D Osmond | RD1-score08-1=3 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=5 | RD1-team09= 'L Bass | RD1-score09-1='7 | RD1-score09-2=5 | RD1-score09-3='6 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= S Dufour | RD1-score10-1=5 | RD1-score10-2='7 | RD1-score10-3=2 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= V Wild | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Vaporeon | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= V Espinoza | RD1-score13-1=1 | RD1-score13-2=1 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14=WC | RD1-team14= 'S Smith | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= N Christopher | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'H Ward | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=4 | RD2-team01= 'Zapdos | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= M Aln | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'D Lachey | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=8 | RD2-team04= D Osmond | RD2-score04-1=1 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=5 | RD2-team05= L Bass | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=3 | RD2-score05-3=3 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Vaporeon | RD2-score06-1=3 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07=WC | RD2-team07= S Smith | RD2-score07-1=0 | RD2-score07-2=1 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'H Ward | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=4 | RD3-team01= 'Zapdos | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= D Lachey | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=3 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= 'Vaporeon | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= H Ward | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2=4 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=4 | RD4-team01= Zapdos | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2=2 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'Vaporeon | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= |}} References Category:2016 BATC World Tour